Sweet Bitterness
by JulieWinter
Summary: Rose und Scorpius sind zwei Teenager, die beide mit ihrer Liebe für einander hadern , aus Pflichtgefühl und Angst. Können sich die beiden überwinden ?


**Rose **

Als Rose erwachte , war die Welt in einen grauen Schleier getaucht . Regentropfen prasselten an die Fensterscheibe ihres Zimmers und kündeten ihr von der großen , weiten Welt dort draußen . Ihre verschlafenen braunen Augen folgten ihren Spuren , bis sie in der Wirklichkeit angekommen war und sich auf den Rücken drehte .

Sie hatte erneut von ihm geträumt .

Sie wusste, dass sie es sein lassen musste . Doch die Bilder von ihm kamen jede Nacht , egal , wie sehr sich dagegen sträubte . Sie fürchtete sich vor dem Aufwachen , denn dann kam die Sehnsucht nach ihm und stach auf gemeinste Weise in ihrem Herzen , wie ein Glassplitter , den man nicht mehr aus einer Wunde ziehen kann .

Es tat weh und doch – dieser Schmerz war die gerechtfertigte Strafe , sich so den unerfüllbaren Illusionen einer Traumwelt hinzugeben . Träume , die nie wahr werden würden .

Einmal war sie mit Tränen in den Augenwinkeln aufgewacht , als die Qual schier unerträglich gewesen war , ihn nicht bei sich zu haben .

Roses seufzte , dann setzte sie sich auf und schlang die langen Arme um ihre angewinkelten Knie . Wenn sie doch nur ein bisschen kleiner wäre, nicht so schlaksig und groß …

Und ein bisschen mehr Busen hätte …

Und weniger widerspenstiges Haar …

Wenn sie nur ihren Cousinen ähneln würde , Dominique und Victoire , mit hellblondem Haar und Bewegungen voller angeborenen Anmut . Oder wenn sie das feuerrote Haar und die zierliche Gestalt Lilys hätte , einer weiteren Cousine …

Dann würde sie ihn ansprechen und sich vielleicht mit ihm verabreden .

Sie schüttelte den Kopf , um die lästigen Gedanken zu vertreiben . So negativ durfte sie nicht von sich denken ! Sie war klug und hatte tolle Augen, wie ihr ihre beste Freundin immer wieder bestätigte , und das mit den langen Armen würde sich auswachsen , tröstete ihre Mutter sie immer .

Klopfen an der massiven Tür unterbrach ihre Gedanken .

„ Rosie ? Bist du wach ?"

„ Ja , Dad."

„ Das ist gut – willst du mit nach London kommen? Ich bräuchte dich im Geschäft !"

„ Klar , ich bin in 15 Minuten fertig ."

Ron lächelte zufrieden .

Seine Tochter war seine kleine Prinzessin . Ein braves Mädchen , das noch nie Schwierigkeiten gemacht hatte , keine Streiche spielte und keine Jungen mit nach Hause brachte . Sie war fleißig und 

eine große Hilfe für ihn im Laden , dass sie sogar am ersten Tag der Sommerferien mit ihm kam , sprach nochmals für ihr Pflichtbewusstsein . Er liebte sie einfach abgöttisch .

„ Guten Morgen , möchtest du einen Tee ?Ich hab vorhin eine Kanne gekocht ."

„ Morgen , Mum . Wär toll - du auch ? "

In Jeans und einem alten , viel zu großen Hemd setzte sich das Mädchen an den Frühstückstisch neben ihre Mutter , die mit gerunzelter Stirn die Tageszeitung studierte .

„ Keine Zeit . Ich muss gleich los , Harry hat mir eine Eule geschickt . Es geht um den Fall in Plymouth , mit diesem armen Muggel , den jemand angegriffen hat . „

Hermine sah von der Zeitung auf und musterte ihre Tochter , die gedankenverloren in ihrer Teetasse rührte .

„ Es tut mir so Leid , wir unternehmen morgen was , ja ? Einen Mutter-Tochter-Tag , was hältst du davon ?"

Wie schnell waren die Jahre vergangen !

Ihre Kleine sah so erwachsen aus , als sie sie anblickte und lächelte , um den schuldbewussten Unterton in der Stimme ihrer Mutter zu vertreiben .

„ Ist schon in Ordnung ."

„ Wir können shoppen gehen und danach einen Kaffee trinken ! Oder willst du dir einen neuen Umhang aussuchen , was hältst du davon ?"

„ Mum , es ist schon OK . Deine Arbeit ist extrem wichtig und sehr sinnvoll ! Also geh die armen Muggel retten , ja ?"

Die Aurorin biss sich auf die Lippe . Der Ton ihrer Tochter war sanft , aber bestimmt gewesen .

„ Es macht dir nichts aus ?"

„ Nein , ich fahr sowieso mit Dad in die Stadt und arbeite ."

„ Ich hoffe , der Kerl bezahlt dich anständig ."

„ Ein Hungerlohn !Ich bemitleide die arme Familie dieses grausamen Mannes !"

Beide schmunzelten in stillem Einverständnis . Hermine fühlte sich mehr als erleichtert – Rose war im Gegensatz zu ihrem Jüngsten , dem aufgeweckten Hugo , äußerst pflegeleicht , was ihr das Vorantreiben ihrer Karriere deutlich leichter machte .

Die beiden schwiegen , bis Rons Gattin zögernd die Stille durchbrach . Sie ahnte , dass ein früher Montagmorgen nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für solch ein Gespräch war , aber ihre unregelmäßigen Arbeitszeiten ließen ihr wenig Zeit , um überhaupt mit den pubertierenden Kindern im Gespräch zu bleiben .

„ Sag mal , Rosie … Hast du eigentlich einen Freund ?"

Der Tee schwappte aus der gepunkteten Tasse , als sie unsanft abgestellt wurde .

„ Ähm ." Das junge Mädchen interessierte sich plötzlich ausgesprochen für die Maserung des Tisches .

„ Heißt das ´Ja´ oder ´Nein ´?Du musst es mir nicht sagen , das weißt du ."

„ Das heißt – also – eigentlich –Nein ."

Amüsiert beobachtete Hermine die Reaktionen ihrer in diesem Thema empfindlichen Tochter . Warum sie keinen Freund hatte , war ihr schleierhaft . Gut , Rose war ziemlich groß , aber sie hatte ein niedliches Gesicht und eine nette Art , wenn sie auch ein wenig schüchtern war .

„ Aber es gibt da jemanden, den du nett findest ?"

Lügen war der Ravenclaw immer schon schwer gefallen und so nickte sie wahrheitsgemäß mit dem Kopf , während ihre Mutter triumphierend kicherte .

„ Ich wusste es ! Wer ist es ? Sean Finnigan ? Nein , lass mich raten – Ken Johnson , der mit der Brille ?"

Die Aufgeregtheit ihrer Mutter ließ Rose prusten . Diese Kandidaten wären die letzten beiden , mit denen sie gehen würde !

„ Nein , keiner von denen . Ken hat nur Quidditch im Kopf und Sean – meine Güte , er verwechselt sämtliche Zutaten in Zaubertränke ."

„ Kann es sein , dass du ziemlich wählerisch bist ?", mischte sich nun Ron ein , der hinter seiner Ehefrau appariert war und sie auf die Wange küsste .

„ Dad ! Du hast gelauscht !"

„ Nein , ich stand nur zufällig vor der Küchentür und habe ungewollt zugehört ."

„ Jaja . Natürlich .", spöttelte sie , „ Bis heute Abend , Mum . Viel Spaß in Plymouth !"

„ Haha .", brummte die Aurorin , bevor sie direkt ins Ministerium apparierte , „ Den werd ich garantiert haben ."

**Scorpius**

In der sonst überfüllten Winkelgasse war an diesem verregneten Tag nicht viel los , obwohl die meisten Schüler mindestens einmal die Gasse in den heiß geliebten Ferien besuchten .

Der blonde Junge , der unschlüssig die Straße entlang schlenderte , tat dies nur aus Langeweile und um dem leeren Anwesen seiner Familie mit der erdrückenden Dunkelheit zu entrinnen .

Scorpius schob sich die Kapuze seines Umhangs tiefer ins Gesicht , um sich vor dem wieder aufkommenden Regenschauer zu schützen . Gelangweilt blieb er vor den einzelnen Schaufenstern stehen und begutachtete die neusten Stücke .

Der neue Nimbus 4000 – hatte er schon . Sein Vater würde wohl nie aufgeben , bis sein an diesem Sport desinteressierten Sohn Gefallen an Quidditch finden würde . Die Buchreihe über die bedeutendsten Zauberer des 2. Jahrhunderts – stand bereits in seiner eigenen Bibliothek und wartete darauf , verschlungen zu werden .

Er näherte sich seinem geheimen Lieblingsladen und spähte vorsichtig über seine Schulter , um eventuelle Aufpasser seines Vaters rechtzeitig zu erspähen , dann setzte er seinen Weg zu Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze fort .

Neugierig glitt sein Blick über die knallbunten Scherzartikel – von Funken sprühenden Schreibfedern , die bei der falschen Antwort Alarm gaben ; bis hin zu verzauberten Büchern , die dem Besitzer ihren Inhalt vorlasen gab es alles in diesem wahrhaft zauberhaften Laden .

Den er noch nie betreten hatte . Zwar war er 16 Jahre alt und damit fast erwachsen , doch irgendetwas hielt ihn davon ab , sich endlich mal aufzuraffen , wie ein ganz normaler Kunde hineinzuspazieren und etwas zu kaufen .

Aber er war ein Malfoy . Malfoys kauften nicht bei Weasleys . Malfoys konnten Weasleys und Potters nicht ausstehen . Malfoys dürfen dies nicht und das nicht , aus für ihm unerfindlichen , sinnlosen Gründen . Er verstand es einfach nicht , was sein Großvater und sein Vater eintrichterten .

Abgesehen davon , dass er nach Slytherin gekommen war , war er einzige Enttäuschung für seine berühmte beziehungsweise berüchtigte oder verhasste Familie . Seine Freundschaft zum Hausgenossen Albus Potter , sein Auflehnen gegen die stupide Rassenideologie – und seine Liebe zu einem ganz bestimmten Mädchen , all das passte nicht zu einem Malfoy .

Scorpius riss sich verbittert wieder zusammen und betrachtete die Auslage , bis er sie entdeckte und erstarrte .

Sie war hier .

Hinter der Theke .

Schwatzend mit einem Mann in den Vierzigern , der nur noch ein Ohr , dafür aber wohl tausend Sommersprossen hatte .

Warum war sie bloß hier ?

Er erbleichte unbewusst und schloss die Augen , als er sich an eine Bemerkung von ihr erinnerte .

´Ich arbeite im Sommer im Geschäft meines Onkels und meines Dads . Komm doch mal vorbei !´

Das war das Geschäft ihrer Eltern . Die international bekannte Scherzartikelfirma gehörte ihrer Familie .

Wie blöd war er eigentlich ?

Als er die stahlblauen Augen wieder öffnete , sortierte sie Kartons und schrieb konzentriert Zahlen auf einen Block . Wie sehr vergötterte er diesen Ausdruck in ihrem bezaubernden Gesicht , wenn sie ganz versunken in etwas war und der Außenwelt keinerlei Beachtung schenkte .

Unerwartet hob sie den Blick und sah nach draußen . Hastig drehte er sich weg . Er konnte ihr jetzt nicht gegenübertreten ! Noch nicht ! Vielleicht morgen – oder übermorgen !

Verdammt , wenn sie wenigstens allein wären , das würde alles vereinfachen !

So wie neulich , in der Bibliothek . Sie hatte sich neben ihn gesetzt und dann hatte er sie gefragt , was sie lese . Und dann hatten sie geredet und geredet –über Bücher , die Schule und über belangloses Zeug . Aber es war ein Anfang gewesen , immerhin .

Er hatte noch nie so etwas gespürt , als er sie zusammen mit diesem Gryffindor-Trottel Sean Finnigan in Hogsmeade gesehen hatte . Brennende Eifersucht hatte ihn erfasst und Al konnte ihn nur mit viel Mühe überreden , den Zauberstab nicht herauszuholen und den Jungen mit einem Fluch zu belegen .

Wie üblich , wusste Albus besser über seine Gefühle Bescheid , als er selbst . „ Kann es sein , dass du meine Lieblingscousine sehr magst ?" , hatte er ihn mit einem Augenzwinkern gefragt und prompt erklärt , wenn sein bester Freund Hilfe brauchen würde , wäre er sofort zur Stelle .

Sollte er ihm eine Eule schicken und ihn bitten , mit ihm zu Rose zu gehen ?

Aber wenn sie ihn nun gar nicht leiden konnte , ihn komisch fand oder schon einen Freund hatte – er wagte es nicht weiterzudenken.

Doch wenn sie ihn vielleicht auch ein wenig mochte ,dann könnten sie vielleicht , etwas spazieren gehen . Und sich vielleicht verabreden für den nächsten Tag .

Widerwillig schob Scorpius solche Wunschszenarien zur Seite und besann sich auf das Wesentliche :

Er musste sie ansprechen .Egal wie , er musste es tun . Nur nicht heute .

**Rose**

„ Hast du ein Gespenst gesehen ,oder was ?"

Scherzend gab George seiner abwesenden Nichte einen Klaps auf die Schulter .

„ N-Nein ."

„ Na dann – ich bring die restlichen Kartons noch rein , die beschriftest du und dann kannst du von mir aus Mittagspause machen ."

Rose hatte gar nicht richtig zugehört .

Er war gekommen . Er war tatsächlich da gewesen . Er hatte sich darin erinnert , was sie gesagt hatte . Nur warum war er wieder gegangen ?

Oder hatte sie wirklich einen Geist gesehen ? Aber diese Augen , die sie so faszinierten , dass sie sich immer wieder darin verlor und nicht mehr klar denken konnte , konnten nur ihm gehören .

Abgesehen von zufälligen Begegnungen auf dem Gang , war ihre erstes richtiges, bewusstes Treffen in der Bibliothek Hogwarts gewesen .

Sie hatte ihn schon immer gemocht, es war ihr egal , dass die anderen ihn wegen der Vergangenheit seiner Familie verachteten oder als Sonderling verspotteten . Doch die Gefühle für diesen Jungen , der ihre Träume beherrschte , waren erst in den letzten Monaten so stark geworden . Es schnürte ihr die Kehle zu , wenn sie ihn beobachtete .

Er war unvergleichlich schön , auf eine ungewöhnliche Weise , mit der hellen Haut, dem ernsten Blick und den edlen Zügen . Er vermochte es ganz allein die Slytherins mit ihrem eigenartigen Sinn für derbe Scherze , die aus schmerzhaften Flüchen und Beleidigungen bestanden , im Zaum zu halten , aber trotzdem schlug ihm sogar im ziemlich neutralen Hufflepuff nur Verachtung entgegen .

Ständig konkurrierten sie beide um den Titel des Jahrgangsbesten , wenn auch in einer neidlosen Art , in der man dem anderen den wohlverdienten Sieg durchaus gönnte .

Mechanisch klebte sie die Beschriftungen auf die Pappboxen und warf ihrem Vater , der mit einem wichtigen Partner telefonierte , vorsichtige Blicke zu .

Er hasste die Malfoys , ohne Ausnahme , das war ihr bewusst . Was genau zwischen den Vätern der Teenager vorgefallen war , konnte sie nur erahnen , aber es genügte ihr , um diese immer noch andauernde Abneigung zu erklären .


End file.
